


take care

by demonbunny



Series: Road to Reconciliation [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Lunch date, M/M, Seth is needy, Some Cuddling, Written after reports of Seth being injured, injured Seth, no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: He was still in shock- Hunter had taken him out on a lunch date today. He couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest guy on the planet because of it- he had gotten that luxury of going out with him.





	take care

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when I read reports about Seth being injured. This ship is growing more and more on me everyday. This is just fluff and Seth being comforted by Hunter.

****

Seth was still fuming over the fact that he couldn’t be involved in the weekend live shows. After Monday, he argued with the medical staff and even Hunter himself, insisting he would be fine if he still competed.   
But Hunter didn’t budge. He set his hands on Seth’s shoulders in the midst of his pacing, stopping him in the middle of his office. “Hey- look at me,” he said immediately, tapping his chin, forcing Seth to look up at him. He felt like a petulant child getting scolded in that very moment.

Hunter seemed calm and patient. Which threw Seth off- that wasn’t what he was used to when it came to Hunter.

“I know you're more than willing to compete, I know. But I need you to be in perfect shape come Mania,” he explained to him, keeping Seth grounded in place. He was quiet and he just nodded simply. He was still adjusting to that, having such a weight of a big spot on the card for Wrestlemania. “I- yeah, I guess you’re right,” he mumbled, shoulders sagging slightly in Hunter's hold.

Hunter nodded his head and he had a somber expression. “This is your year, I’ve been pushing you to realize that since the new year started,” he said. “And you getting injured is gonna put everything on the back burner. We can’t have that to happen- I don’t want that to happen.”

Seth’s eyes turned down for a moment and he took a deep shaky breath. He felt the anger and frustration leaving his body- something about the way Hunter spoke calmed his nerves.

“I don’t want it to happen either. I wanna make it there and win that title, bring it home to Raw and defend it wherever, make the title worth something again,” he said, voice lowering slightly. Hunter nodded in understanding and he moved to wrap his arms around him in a tight embrace, one hand coming to ruffle his hair gently. “And I know you will, you’ll give Lesnar a real ass whooping,” he seemed to have complete confidence, believing his own words.

That kind confidence was familiar to Seth. He remembered even back in the old days, Hunter always seemed to have confidence in Seth, even when his patience got short with the brunette.

Seth pressed his head into Hunters shoulder and held onto him tightly, letting himself melt into him. It felt all too good to have that kind of comfort again. Someone who was willing to just be there to talk him down and hold him when he needed it.

Hunter's hand that was patting his hand switched to petting his hair, fingers scratching against his scalp lightly, making Seth relax even more against him, a small noise escaping from the back of his throat unconsciously.

“Atta boy, relax, just relax, you gotta get better. You can’t be all worked up like this. You won't be out for long, I promise- you just need time to recuperate,” he assured him gently. Seth was going practically boneless against him, clinging to him uncontrollably. He could only nod, letting out small puffs of breath against the material of his suit jacket.

Seth almost forgot to speak and he had to lift his head and shake himself out of the slight head fog he had gotten from that small moment.

He blinked up at Hunter and offered him a small shy smile. “I- I’m sorry,” he felt the need to apologize, a little embarrassed about the little slip he had there.

Hunter only smiled. “You’re good- I promise. I’m glad you’re calmed down,” he loosened his hold around him and let Seth take a step back. “Now- have you gotten anything for lunch yet?” He asked Seth. Seth was visibly a bit surprised at that and stammered a little bit. “I- No- no I haven’t,” he told him, flushing a little bit.

“Well come on, let’s go get something to eat,” he rested a hand on the small of his back. Seth was a bit baffled by that but he found it hard to refuse, just nodding his head and following behind him out.

They climb into a black SUV that has tinted windows. Seth couldn’t deny he felt a tad awkward being in his black skinny jeans and worn out Mayday Parade t shirt but he did his best to hide it, focusing his attention on Hunter and watching as he gave the driver directions on where to go.

The way he spoke in a calm but stern manner was admirable. Even when they were fighting, Seth couldn’t deny it was easy to listen to him. With every promo and every speech, Seth's attention was always locked on him.

Once they started driving, Hunter turned his attention to Seth, one hand resting on his knee. Seth felt a wave of butterflies fluttering through the pit of his stomach. “Where- where are we going?” Seth managed to ask, swallowing and giving him a small, shy smile. Hunter smiled back easily. “Going to a local place for lunch,” he assured him.

Seth was still in disbelief that he was doing this but could only nod. It wasn’t something he was used to. “Thank you,” he said, speaking after a long pause. “You really didn’t have to do this y’know,” he remembered how he had gotten used to Hunter doing too much for him. He wanted to try and avoid that. Hunter rubbed a hand over his knee, tracing over the scar that was covered by the fabric of his jeans. Seth did his best to repress the small shiver that threatened to pass down his spine. “Someone's gotta take care of you- look out for you,” he told him, incredibly casual.

Seth was surprised to hear the words. They seemed genuine and it didn’t seem like there was an ulterior motive behind his words. He flushed and ducked his head down, eyes trained down. “Well- thank you. It’s been a while since someone’s done that for me,” he said, a little quieter than his usual volume. He looked up and his eyes met with Hunter’s, seeing the soft and affectionate look in his eyes. It warmed Seth from the inside out; he couldn’t stop himself from relaxing into the car seat even, practically melting.

“I know- that’s why I'm treating you,” Hunter said. Him being so casual about it was baffling to Seth and he could only nod simply.

They came to a stop in front of a restaurant and Seth stared, shocked for a moment. Surely this wasn’t just a locally owned business. It looked far too fancy for Seth's taste. He was used to visiting local cafes and coffee shops. Definitely nothing upscale like this. Hunter moved to grab hold of Seth’s hand, guiding him out of the truck. Seth followed behind him, looking around the restaurant like a wide eyed child.

They got seated at a private booth and handed menus right away. Seth gave the place a once over before turning to face Hunter across the table.

“When you said local, I thought you meant some small café or something,” he said. That made Hunter laugh, shaking his head. “Oh come on, I know it hasn't been that long- you know the places I like to go to,” He did, Seth couldn’t deny that. He had spent enough time with Hunter to know the man almost better than he knew himself.

“Order whatever you want,” Hunter’s voice snapped Seth out of his thoughts and he blinked up at him, nodding simply. “Thank you,” he found himself saying once again, repeating himself for the umpteenth time it felt like.

They fell into a comfortable silence with each other before ordering. Once the waiter came and took their orders, Hunter reached out to rest his hand on top of Seth’s, fingers idly tracing over the veins there. “How are your ribs?” He asked him, voice gentle. Seth looked down at Hunter’s hand on top of his before looking back up at him. “Still sore,” he said, shrugging a shoulder. They were still tender and he had to force himself to hold back on working out. Which was hard for him.

But if anyone else was to ask him, he was fine. In perfect competing condition.

Hunter gave him a look at that and just nodded. “Your ribs are in pretty bad shape,” he had been there when the medical staff recommended that Seth stay out of the ring for a few weeks. He was more than aware of the state Seth was in even with the front he put up. Which was a downside to Seth- the older man always seemed to see right through his lies. Even when they had first gotten acquainted with each other.

“I always heal quick though,” Seth said dismissively, waving an animated hand.

They fell into comfortable conversation, Hunter no longer pressing him about his injury. The conversation consisted of stories of the locker room and stories of the office. It was nice…really nice. It felt like it had been centuries since Seth had gone out with anyone like this.

“God the meetings with creative are always hell,” Hunter revealed to Seth as he sipped his water. “A real snooze fest; After last Monday, they were all thrown off by that move you pulled,” he told him. Seth smiled widely at that, proud that he had gotten such a reaction from the higher ups. “Good. I wanted to do something unexpected, show Brock I wasn’t scared of him,” he said. Hunter laughed at that. “I know- you’ve always had a knack for doing the unexpected,” he said, shaking his head, shifting and adjusting his tie idly. Hearing that laugh made his stomach do flips.

It was a feeling similar to what he had felt as a teenager when he had developed a crush on Hunter, wishing he could be Shawn. He remembered it vividly and how often he had daydreamed about something like this- being a reason for Hunter smiling and laughing like this. He almost couldn’t believe he was where he was in this very moment across from Hunter.

“You know I’m still in a little disbelief,” he admitted, finally vocalizing the thoughts he had. He took a gulp of his iced tea. Hunter looked at him curiously. “Y'know- after the big falling out we had- I thought we were always gonna hate each other,” he went on to explain. “The fact that you’re… so welcoming and caring is…surprising.” Hunter was quiet for a moment and then he shrugged. “I can tell being alone is effecting you, I couldn’t just watch you suffer,” he said and Seth was surprised to hear such words coming from him. He flushed down to his neck, mentally cursing himself for wearing his heart on his sleeve- which he had admittedly been doing. “I- That means a lot,” he didn’t question him further on it. He knew he would never stop saying those words, but they were true- and he wasn’t sure when the shock would wear off.

The two continued, talking for god knows how long- Seth had lost track of time easily being in his presence.

He was almost a little sad when the bill came to them. He didn’t want it to end. “I know I’ve said this a million times already- but thanks for the little lunch date, it’s been nice getting to hang out with someone,” he told Hunter a little shyly. He didn’t want to quite admit that he had been attention starved in the last few months without his brothers by his side. Hunter had that same heart warming smile that always gave Seth butterflies. “You’re welcome- I know we went through that rough patch but you're still my favorite,” he said. “I’m more than happy to take you out when you need a distraction.”

Seth smiled softly at that and he nodded. “Well be careful saying that- with this time off I’m gonna need some kind of distraction,” he said, half joking. Hunter looked at him in fond amusement with a eye crinkling smile. “Well, hey- you got my number, you can always text me,” he assured him. He paid for the bill and left a good tip before standing and offering his arm out to Seth- like a gentleman.

Seth was in disbelief that this was happening. He knew he was lucky to be in Hunter's good graces, even after everything that had happened. But this- this was new and something he wasn’t used to. It felt like he was on a real date and being charmed.

He got up after a moment of just staring at him dumbfounded and he set his hand on Hunter's shoulder, a subtle touch that signaled he was ready to go. Before they moved, Hunter moved to wrap an arm around Seth’s shoulders, pulling him flush against his side and guiding him back out to the SUV. As they walked out together, Seth couldn’t stop himself from leaning into him slightly. Because god- it felt nice- it felt nice having someone warm and present by his side.

When they got into the SUV, Hunter kept his arm around Seth while the younger naturally leaned against him. “You wanna go back and watch the show tonight?” He asked him. Seth was silent and he thought it over, before shaking his head. “Nah- nah I think I’ll just go back to the hotel, take the time off,” he decided. He wouldn’t admit it aloud but he had taken Hunters words to heart and knew he would have to relax and heal to be at his best come April.

Hunter was pleasantly surprised by that but didn’t argue, simply looking ahead at the driver, directing him to the hotel.

As they rode back to the hotel, Hunter rubbed his shoulder lightly- a casual but affectionate gesture. Seth couldn’t stop himself from nuzzling into his shoulder- trying his best to be subtle about the move as he pressed his head into Hunter's shoulder. With his face hidden, he didn’t see the grin that Hunter had. The older of the two easily reached up and started to lightly scratch at his scalp, petting his hair in a manner that made Seth turn into mush.

Seth couldn’t stop the small keen that escaped him and he let out a shaky breath. God he never wanted this to end- being surrounded by Hunter's warmth and his scent- it felt like heaven.

He was snapped out of his daze when he felt a small tug at his hair. Before he could stop himself, a small whine escaped him. His head tilted up and he looked at Hunter who was looking right at him. “I know- I know; I don’t want it to end either, but we’re at the hotel now,” he told him. Seth slumped uncontrollably, a little sad about that. “Oh,” was all he could manage out. “I gotta get back to the venue and have a meeting with Steph and Vince- but I’ll be checking in later,” he promised him. Hearing that made Seth perk up slightly and he bit his bottom lip, nodding his head. “Yeah- okay,” he said, clearing his throat.

Once he unbuckled his seatbelt, he leaned in and wrapped his arm around Hunter, hugging him tight and leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you for today,” he said. Hunter nodded. “You're welcome, take care of yourself,” he said, ruffling his hair affectionately. Surely his hair was loose and coming out of the bun he had put it up in. But he didn't mind in the slightest.

He slipped out of the car, making his way into the hotel lobby. He stopped right at the doors and he looked over his shoulder, watching as the black SUV took off. He made his way up to his hotel room, happily dazed.

He was still in shock- Hunter had taken him out on a lunch date today. He couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest guy on the planet because of it- he had gotten that luxury of going out with him. Something no one else had gotten to do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the lunch date scene was written quite short but I wanted to just focus more on Seth's mind and what he was thinking about Hunter being so sweet to him and doing things like this for him.


End file.
